Un día de perros
by tinuu92
Summary: Todo va bien entre Edward y Bella hasta que Charlie le compra a Bella una posible presa de Edward como mascota, ¿como se arreglarán las cosas?
1. Un día de perros

**_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y tengo que decir que la idea surgió mientras le daba de comer a mi perra, así que, ¡Gracias Maggie!_**

**_Espero que les guste=)_**

-¿¡Un perro?! Ch..papá, eso es…repentino- Todavía no salía de mi asombro de que a Charlie se le haya ocurrido algo así.

- Sí Bells, ya sé…pero también sé que te dejo demasiado tiempo sola y que Edward no puede venir corriendo cada vez que no estoy en casa, y cuando pasé por la veterinaria no me pude resistir.

Un perro. Esto iba a ser desastroso…si Edward se enteraba, quién sabe qué podía pasar.

El minúsculo golden retriever permaneció sentado moviendo la cola enérgicamente y

mirándome con ojos curiosos. Algo en él me recordaba a Mike, pero no sabía qué.

- Y…¿Ya pensaste algún nombre?

- No todavía…por cierto…gracias…pero estoy intrigada.

- ¿Sobre…?

- Sobre cómo se te ocurrió todo esto.

- Bueno, Myrtle, la de la estación, dijo que podría llegar a ser una buena idea…

- Ah…y, ¿Es un él o una ella?

- ¿Quién? ¿Myrtle? Yo diría que una ella…

Suspiré mientras rodaba los ojos. ¡No pudo haber preguntado eso en serio!

Me refiero al perro, papá, pero gracias por la aclaración.

Estaba segura de que el sarcasmo lo iba a poner en su lugar, pero después me arrepentí, había sonado muy descortés y al estar tanto con Edward me desacostumbré al uso del mismo.

Ah, sí…el veterinario dijo que era un él, pero si te querés fijar…

Gracias, pero no gracias…- Demás está decir que todo el arrepentimiento se había ido - ¿Qué tal….London?

Bells, en serio pensé que te iba a gustar el perro, pero si te querés ir a Londres…

Ahora sí que Charlie me estaba irritando, iba a tener que dejar de bromear o atenerse a las consecuencias.

Me refería al nombre London, papá, para el perro.

Ah, la verdad no sé, ¿Por qué no un nombre más…convencional para perros, como…Scott?

¡Papá, no le voy a poner a mi perro el nombre de una marca de papel higiénico!

Sí, supongo que no…quizás sería mejor comprar un libro de nombres para perros – En seguida hice una mueca, con lo que dejó de insistir – O quizás no, si te gusta London…supongo que se va a llamar London

Sabías que mate a 3 peces, no? No creo que el perro sea tan buena idea después de todo…

Bells, un perro es diferente, lo vas a sentir yendo y viniendo por la casa, pero los peces…

Estaba a punto de seguir la discusión, pero un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que mi pulso se acelerara. Fui corriendo a abrir, y Edward estaba apoyado muy casualmente contra el marco, sonriendo mi sonrisa favorita, y tan hermoso que verlo producía dolor. En ese, momento, London vino corriendo, supongo que a "recibir las visitas", pero esto hizo que Edward se ponga tenso. Me puse en puntas de pie para darle un dulce beso, y cuando me separe de él para mirarlo a la cara, no pude leer su expresión.

¡Edward! Te extrañaba tanto…Charlie tuvo la MARAVILLOSA (enfaticé mucho esa palabra) idea de comprarme un perro.

Me acerqué más a él para que Charlie no pueda oirme, y le susurré.

Si te molesta puedo fingir que soy alérgica, quizás acepten devoluciones en la veterinaria…

No, está bien, fue sólo la sorpresa…Alice vio que algo así iba a pasar, pero no creía que tan pronto…Y yo que creía que cuando se trataba de perros, Alice estaba ciega…

Eso dolió un poco, así que lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Para hacer las cosas más incómodas, London le empezó a ladrar como si fuera una amenaza.

Creo que no le caigo muy bien…

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto, largo una carcajada casi inaudible, mientras Charlie salía por la puerta.

Bella, me voy a trabajar…asegúrate de alimentar bien al pequeño London, queremos que crezca fuerte y sano, ¿no?

Sí papá…

Apenas Charlie se hubo ido, me quedé mirando a Edward con sospecha.

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Qué?

La risa, ¿Qué pasó?

Ah, eso, no fue nada, en serio…

Edward…por favor…

Le puse cara de perrito mojado, que generalmente funcionaba. Edward suspiró, se había rendido.

Está bien…bueno, cuando "el pequeño London" me empezó a ladrar y yo dije que creía que no le caía bien, puede que accidentalmente haya escuchado algún pensamiento de Charlie no muy simpático.

Suspiré de bronca. ¿Por qué Edward era tan bueno con Charlie pero no era recíproco? ¿Por qué ni siquiera intentaba ser amable con él?

¿Qué pensó?

"Sí, ya somos dos que no nos cae bien Cullen"

Ugh, ¡Increíble!...bueno, supongo que ya sabemos porque está tan preocupado por su nutrición…

London ya se había calmado, pero no me cabía duda de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que él y Edward se lleven bien.


	2. ¿¡Piscina!

A la mañana siguiente, una sensación húmeda en mi mano me despertó. Hubiera saltado atemorizada si no fuera por el hecho de que me acorde que ahora teníamos a London. La noche anterior había sido bastante complicado intentar que Edward se quede conmigo sin que London haga un escándalo, pero finalmente lo logramos y ahora tenía que sacarlo a pasear, o mancharía mi alfombra. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, y Edward se había ido a cambiar, por lo que, correa en mano, salimos a caminar. A la media cuadra, vi un auto negro acercándose rápidamente hacia mi, y luego lo reconocí: era Jacob.

- Jake, ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Vine a visitarte Bells.

Así como odiaba a Edward, London amaba a Jacob. Le saltaba y lo lamía, y yo rodé los ojos pensando en lo paradójico de la situación.

Sabía que me extrañabas, pero comprarte un perro que te recuerde a mí…

Muy gracioso, Jake. Charlie me compró a London para que no me sintiera tan sola.

¿Qué paso, Edward se fue?

Era imposible no ver que la idea de Edward dejándome lo hacía feliz

Ya quisieras.

Suspiré. Últimamente había discutido bastante con Jacob sobre Edward.

Perdón Bella, déjame acompañarte a casa

En realidad, no es muy buena idea. Edward está esperándome para ir a la escuela, pero más tarde quizás…

Sí, más tarde…

Me despedí de Jake y fui corriendo con London a casa. Edward me miró con desagrado.

Creí que ya me había acostumbrado al olor a perro, pero apestas.

Ja,ja. Me encontré con Jake.

Ah, eso lo explica.

Edward…no entiendo, ¿Podrían por lo menos no agredirse en mi presencia?

Perdón, pero no te prometo nada.

Vamos, seguro que Alice nos espera en la escuela.

Como siempre su forma de conducir como un psicópata hizo que llegáramos temprano, y como deduje anteriormente, Alice nos esperaba en el estacionamiento.

Bella…apestas

Genial, Alice, eres la segunda persona que me lo dice en el día

Perdón…no es mi culpa que London apeste

Alice…me encontré con Jacob

Ah, eso lo explica todo

Genial, otra vez, es la segunda vez que me dicen eso

Bella, ¿cuándo puedo conocer a London?

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Mike y Jessica se acercaron a hablar conmigo

Bella, Jessica y yo queríamos invitarte a una fiesta en la piscina cubierta de Tyler

Gracias chicos, pero tengo planes con Edward

Él puede venir también

No Jessica, no puede

Mike, no seas tan malo…deja que Edward vaya

Quería pegarle a Jessica. Generalmente no era una persona muy violenta, pero de seguro estaba pensando en Edward en traje de baño…y eso me irritaba. Mucho.


	3. Perro que ladra, no muerde

Jamás imaginé el día en que fuera a necesitar un traje de baño en Forks, pero ese día había llegado. Sabía que no había traído ninguno desde Phoenix, pero por las dudas comencé a revolver el armario frenéticamente en busca de una bikini.

Bella, buen día

Me sobresalté, pero sólo era Alice.

Alice, existe algo llamado puerta, que generalmente va acompañado de algo que se llama golpear, además si Charlie supiera…

Tranquila, vine a salvarte. Además, Charlie ya se fue.

De su bolso negro saco una trikini azul, y fue amor a primera vista.

Alice, es hermosa… ¿para mí?

No, supe que Edward también iba a ir y vine a pedirte tu opinión.

De tanto estar conmigo se le había pegado el sarcasmo. Sonreí al notar eso.

Gracias

De nada - Dijo sonriéndome

Me probé la trikini y me puse un jean y una remera encima, cuando Alice hizo un gesto de desagrado.

¿No me queda bien?

No, Bella, vino el perro.

No Alice, London esta abajo, durmiendo.

Bella, no me refiero a ese perro. No puedo ver nada.

Me señaló la ventana, a la que me asomé para ver a Jacob a punto de golpear la puerta. Jake sí que era inoportuno.

Jake, entra, está abierto.

Alice me miró con cara de incrédula.

Hola Bells, chupasangre.

Bella, no me voy a quedar a que el perro me ladre insultos. Edward estará aquí en unos minutos, y por cierto, en otro momento me presentas a London.

Adiós, Alice.

Lo miré a Jake con reprobación.

¿Por qué no lo superas?

Lo siento. ¿El otro está en camino? ¿Que nunca te deja sola?

EDWARD (hice especial énfasis en su nombre) viene a llevarme a una fiesta en una piscina que tenemos.

Jake me miró juntando las cejas.

Sí, lo sé, quién diría que en Forks alguien podría llegar a tener piscina.

Bells, hace mucho que no hablamos

Lo sé Jake, perdón, otro día…ahora va a venir Edward y no quiero otro enfrentamiento del tipo Cullen vs Black

No es Cullen vs Black, es chupasangres vs metamorfos, mal vs bien, etc

¡Jake! ¿¡Cómo quieres hablar conmigo si no maduras e intentas ser más amable?! Ellos son mi familia también, no te olvides.

¡JA! Familia…

Jacob se fue y yo me quedé maldiciendo en voz baja. Ahora mi humor se había ido, y no iba a poder disfrutar el día en la piscina.

¿Mal día para una fiesta?

¡Edward!

Por supuesto, mi humor regresó al instante. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, pero algo me intrigaba.

¿Sin traje de baño?

No creo que meterme a la piscina sea buena idea.

No importaba. Prefería mil veces quedarme hablando con el en el borde que meterme sola.

Todavía no puedo creer que hayas accedido a venir.

Sí bueno, soy bueno en matemática y digamos que Mike Newton + tú – ropa + trikini…no me gusta el resultado.

Le sonreí y lo besé. Era tan dulce que se preocupara por mí.

Sólo tengo que hacer una cosa antes de irnos…

Me miró intrigado. London entró corriendo y ladrando por la puerta. Lo miré mordiéndome el labio inferior, y luego lo miré a Edward con cara de "Lo siento"

Es sólo un paseo rápido, si me voy y lo dejo sin su paseo matutino…

No te preocupes, te espero en el Volvo.


	4. Cuidado, Mike, te vas a mojar

Nota: Kathyta Cullen, el problema de que me acabo de dar cuenta es que cuando uso los guiones se me ponen los automáticos del Word, y cuando los subo a fanfiction se borran. Gracias por avisarme así lo puedo cambiar de ahora en adelante, y gracias a todos por las reviews, la verdad es que es satisfactorio hacer algo y que a los demás les guste. Saludos desde Argentina, tinuu.

La piscina de Tyler era inmensa. Naturalmente, cuando llegué de la mano de Edward (sintiéndome insignificante al lado suyo) todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros. Mike y Jess se acercaron a saludarnos (la bikini de Jessica dejaba muy poco a la imaginación).

-¡Bella! Edward…

Creo que vi un hilo de baba deslizarse por su boca. Seguramente, iba a ser un día largo.

-Cullen… ¿sin traje de baño?

-Otitis. Mi oído no puede tener contacto alguno con el agua.

-Ah…bueno, ponte cómodo…

-Seguro, gracias.

Sucedió algo que yo jamás me habría imaginado: Edward sacándose la camisa. En público. La miré a Jessica, y si no sacaba esa cara de babosa inmediatamente la iba a tirar al agua. Me obligué a mi misma a concentrarme en Edward antes de cometer alguna locura. Era todavía más perfecto de lo que recordaba. Nos fuimos a sentar a una reposera, afortunadamente para mí y desafortunadamente para Jessica era la única que quedaba, así que la tuvimos que compartir. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada vez que me rozaba con su pecho frío y musculoso, me sobresaltaba y mi pulso se aceleraba. Por supuesto, esto también hacía que me sonroje cada diez segundos, sabiendo que el podía escuchar mi corazón galopar. Jessica se tiró justo en frente nuestro a la pileta como una bola, empapándonos a mi y a Edward. Hubiera sido gracioso, exceptuando el hecho de que yo todavía estaba con ropa y de que lo había hecho para que mi perfecto vampiro luciera perfecto y mojado. La remera mojada era incómoda, así que me la saqué. Mike pasó por en frente nuestro.

-Creí que iba a humillarte en esto de estar sin remera Cullen, pero veo que estuviste ejercitándote.

En seguida los ojos de Mike pasaron a mi empapada y en trikini, y no sé si fue por algún comentario mental o por qué pero Edward lo empujó hacia la pileta (no le hizo falta usar demasiada fuerza para esto). Mike salió de la pileta furibundo al ver que todos nos doblábamos de la risa.

-Mike, tranquilo, no nos reímos de ti, nos reímos contigo- comentó Tyler, que lo puso más furioso todavía.

Edward me alcanzó su remera todavía seca, y yo lo miré con las cejas levantadas, todavía intentando contener la risa por lo de Mike.

-Supongo que tendrás frío, y tu remera esta mojada.

Le dí un dulce beso (mojado, dada la condición en la que estábamos) y le sonreí mientras me ponía su remera. El aroma a Edward (desde que lo conocí era mi aroma favorito, nada se compara con el aroma de Edward) me invadió, haciéndome agua la boca. Lentamente nos recostamos abrazados en la reposera (un poco apretados debo decir, pero como si me importara), cerré mis ojos y caí inconsciente mientras Edward me cantaba al oído.


	5. Otra herida más

Edward me llevo a casa y luego se despidió de mí, tenía que ir a cazar con Jasper. A los diez segundos de haber entrado a casa, sonó el timbre. Charlie todavía no había vuelto de trabajar, así que corrí a atender.

- Jake…

- Bells… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos más de dos segundos juntos sin que ningún Cullen interrumpa?

- Jacob…un reproche es lo último que necesito ahora. Sabes que si hubiera podido te hubiera visitado.

- Sí, pero tus planes con el chupasangre son más importantes, lo entiendo.

- Nunca dije eso. Cada vez que encuentro un espacio libre en mi tiempo alguien lo llena con algo y después vienes tú a verme.

- ¿Tienes algún plan ahora?

- Sacar a London…

- Voy contigo.

Los primeros minutos de caminata fueron muy silenciosos. Raro, mi relación con Jake nunca fue de ese tipo. Siempre fue cómodo estar con Jake, y fácil, se sentía muy natural, como respirar o pestañear.

- Bella…

Esperé pacientemente a que continúe.

- No creo que ser amigos sea buena idea.

No podía reaccionar. Era como si estuviera congelada en el tiempo. Jake esperaba mi respuesta impacientemente, jugueteando con el cierre de su campera. Se me cayó la correa de London, quien como todo cachorro, salió corriendo.

- ¡London, no!

Comencé a correr hasta unos arbustos donde London se detuvo, volví a tomar su correa. Sentí algo húmedo en mis mejillas…lágrimas.

- Jake… ¿qué pasa? Es una broma, ¿verdad?

- No Bella, esta vez es en serio

- ¿Hice algo mal?

- No Bella, no es tu culpa…pero no puedo seguir así.

- Pero Jake, entonces ¿por qué me haces esto?

- No Bella, esto no es algo que te hago a ti…es algo que hago por mí en un intento egoísta de hacer que mi corazón se sienta mejor, en un intento de no enloquecer.

- No entiendo…

- Bella…me mudo a St John, en Canadá.

- Pero es muy lejos Jake, ¿como me voy a comunicar contigo si…?

- Esa es la idea Bella, olvidarte, dejarte ir…

- ¿Pretender que nunca existí?

Ahora no solo sentía angustia, estaba furiosa. Había estado algo ocupada, pero nunca lo lastimaría así..

- Bella, lo siento pero...es necesario

- ¿Y si te lo pido, si ruego?

Estaba muy enojada, pero lo último que quería era perderlo.

- No Bells, es muy tarde ya…

- La verdad no entiendo, Jacob, ¿no te importa herirme de semejante manera?

- Perdón…- Susurró y comenzó a irse.

- ¿Eso es todo Jake, ni siquiera una despedida, algo para que te recuerde? Tú querrás olvidarte de mí, pero yo no quiero eso para mí.

- Así es más fácil…para los dos.

Ahora sí, se había ido. Con un corazón roto y con London a mi lado, volví a mi casa, mis lágrimas dejando marcas en la calle. El tiempo podría borrarlas, pero ¿quién o qué, iba a borrar las marcas de mi corazón?


End file.
